ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Touya Kinomoto
Toya Kinomoto (木之本 桃矢, Kinomoto Tōya) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. He is known as Tori Avalon in the English adaptation Cardcaptors. He appears in another Clamp series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and is known there as Tōya, although his name has also been romanized as "Touya". He is voiced by Tomokazu Seki in Cardcaptor Sakura and by Shinichirō Miki in Tsubasa Chronicle. In Cardcaptors, he is voiced by Tony Sampson, and by Kirk Thornton in the 2nd Movie. He is voiced by Eric Vale in Tsubasa Chronicle. Appearance Unlike the rest of his family, Toya has dark brown hair. He parts it on the left side and can often be seen wearing his high school uniform. Outside of school, he can be seen in casual wear. This is usually a hooded sweatshirt and jeans or a t-shirt and jacket. He also has brown eyes. Personality He is often working, and a running gag in the series involves Sakura and Yukito Tsukishiro running into him while he's at work, which can happen virtually anywhere. We later discover that the reason for his many jobs is so he can pay for college on his own. It is also implied that the reason for him bumping into Sakura all the time was not just mere coincidence but may sometimes have been deliberate. He holds the belief that as Sakura's older brother, he is the only person entitled to make fun of her, a belief that his best friend Yukito refers to as a "sister complex." However, he is also protective and caring of her, which leads him to dislike Syaoran Li when he finds Syaoran cornering Sakura in the schoolyard. Though Syaoran and Sakura eventually stop fighting, Toya continues to dislike Syaoran when he becomes friends with Sakura, knowing that Syaoran will eventually take Sakura away from him. Storyline Sakura Card Arc On their way to school, Toya and Sakura decide to get their father a wallet for Christmas. He drops Sakura off and tells her to meet him later. As he gets to school, he notices Yukito sleeping and attempts to wake him up. He warns Yukito that he cant keep this up. Before he was able to tell Yukito he knows the truth about who he is, the annoying Ruby Moon interrupts and jumps on his back. He and Yukito leave school, and Toya meets up with Sakura. To his surprise, he realizes it is actually the Mirror Card. Still, they go shopping and Toya thanks the card for always helping Sakura. As a present, he gives Mirror a new hair ribbon, saying her hair is actually much longer. Sakura seals her in the card later, and notices the new ribbon. New years, Yukito was supposed to meet them at the shrine. However, when he didn't show, Toya got worried and left to find him. Once at Yukito's house, he notices Yukito on the ground. Yukito apologizes for being so exhausted and Toya attempts to get him back on his feet, but this fails. Relationships Kaho: Toya briefly dated Kaho Mizuki for a year starting in 8th grade (she was his student teacher), but they broke up when she decided to move to England to pursue her career. She told him also that he should not grieve over that, for she would be back, and by those days both of them would have other love interests. After returning, she treats him affectionately, but more as a younger brother than a boyfriend. Yukito: Toya's main relationship is with his best friend Yukito. Throughout the series Toya and Yukito are extremely close and eventually Yukito openly admits his love for Toya to Sakura after Toya sacrifices his powers to save Yukito's life. At the end of the series, Toya is able to understand and reciprocate Yukito's feelings. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Toya was born with some magical ability, allowing him to see ghosts. His magical ability is also what helps him sense when Sakura is in danger or when she is doing other "magical" things. Appearances in Other Media Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle ]] In ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Tōya is not only the older brother of Sakura but also the King of the Kingdom of Clow. The former king, Tōya and Sakura's father is Clow Reed. However, it is later revealed that Tōya's true parents are Nadeshiko and Fujitaka, not Clow. Like his Cardcaptor Sakura counterpart, he dislikes Syaoran and refers to him as a brat. His reasons are similar; from the predictions of the High Priest of Clow, he knows that Sakura and Syaoran are meant to be together and their destinies are linked. Additionally, Tōya had initially felt that Syaoran possessed a rather unsettling presence within him and confronted his father about it, though Tōya later admits that the feeling went away as Syaoran opened up to Sakura. Another incarnation of Tōya appears with Yukito in the Hanshin Republic, where he and Yukito are waiters at a local restaurant. In the anime, Tsubasa Chronicle, he appears again in the Ōto Country where he and Yukito are patrons in the café run by Syaoran and the others as well as in two filler episodes. Kobato. Toya is seen on Drop 5, and in the anime episode 22; both times with Fujimoto on a mid-time job. On the manga, he is seen weraing a bunny costume (similar to the one he used on Cardcaptors Sakura: The Sealed Card, and to Ushagi-san from Wish) on th Green Drugstore (originally from Legal Drug). On the anime he is seen talking with Fujimoto in the dressing rooms of Piffle Pizza (a company that had appeared on several CLAMP works, like Cardcaptor Sakura itself, but being more prominent in Suki Dakara Suki and Angelic Layer) Trivia * In the anime, like Syaoran in the Sleeping Beauty play, Toya plays the lead female character in his high school's Cinderella play. * Toya's "kaijū" (monster) nickname for Sakura in Cardcaptor Sakura is reused in Tsubasa. * Toya's running gag about his part-time jobs is retained in Tsubasa as he appears as a waiter in a restaurant where Syaoran and company eat in the Hanshin Republic. * The first kanji of Toya's given name (桃) means peach, and peach blossoms are one of his mother's two favorite flowers, the other being cherry blossoms, or sakura (桜). * In Tsubasa, Tōya also shows disdain for Syaoran as he does in Cardcaptor Sakura. References Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle characters